Toils of Love
by angelical-princess
Summary: It's about love, of course its a fairy tale! Different worlds, romance, and friendship. I'm trying to make it really unexpected, so PLEASE RR. PLEASE! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAASE!
1. Default Chapter

Would anyone ever love me? The way I yearned for it? Not brotherly, or motherly, or fatherly, or sisterly love, but the kind that gave you goosebumps...the kind that was always there, yet too far away to reach...the kind I yearned for.

I thought I'd finally found him, and it was true, he seemed perfect. His almond shaped eyes were brown and so was his hair. He was confident...just now I realized how annoying that was. He wouldn't walk to the halls, he would strut. Soon I found that ha wasn't the guy for me..I don't think I could ever french kiss a guy in the middle of the hallway.

After that there was the other one. He was different. He was...perfect. Confident, but not cocky, smart but wouldn't look down on me, funny, but not at anyone elses expense. I fell in love with this one. I really did. I didn't realize how painful loving was when you weren't loved back. I managed to get over him..somehow. Blocking him out of my life wasn't the easiest thing, as I always yearned to talk to him. But somehow, I managed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Linette, get down here, you're gonna be late!" My mother screamed from downstairs as I dragged myself out of bed.

"Coming mom." I replied, though I knew it would be another half hour till I finally made it downstairs.

I walked into the bathroom attached to my room and stripped to nothing while studying my face closely for any sign of zits. I got in the shower and turned on the water. This was the best time to think about the following day.

When I got out I already knew I was late for school from the silence in the house. Usually my mom would be yelling at me to hurry up, no matter what time in the morning it was, and my brother would be having a fit about one thing or another. Well, it's to be expected from a 9-year-old.

I found some clean clothes and back to the bathroom for round 2- hair and make-up. As I stood in the mirror staring at my face, wondering what would look best, when I suddenly felt kinda freaked out be my eyes. I had to get out. Never mind, I'll leave it down, and I can go without make-up for once, I thought as I rushed out of the bathroom. I need to get to school anyway.

Since my mom left before me, today I get to take the bus. Oh joy. I get to sit around a bunch of hobo's with no jobs. Do I even have any bus tickets? Oh fuck it...I don't. Damn, it's like everything is against me today. Dragging myself out of the house, I began my long walk to the school.

40 minutes later I pushed the door of the school open. Crawling up the stairs I finally got to my locker, which was on the 4th floor. The joys. Now my lock would open. Damn this fuck. I kicked my locker in frustration just as the principle came out of a classroom. Surprisingly he let me off with just an odd look. On my 50th try I finally managed to get the locker door open. Getting my stuff for third period I slowly dragged myself downstairs for a late slip. Writing my name on the slip of green paper I began climbing the stairs to my 3rd period class...which was coincidently on the 3rd floor. Lots of stairs today. Too much exercise.

As I walked into the class room the teacher gave me a look that would kill, that is, if I cared. I took my seat at the back of the class, between my two friends, Danielle and Olivia. Danielle tossed her red hair back and smiled at me slowly. Its was a gesture we use to see who was in what kinda of mood without actually talking. From the evil look she received today she knew that it was a bad day to be making good natured jokes about me. When Olivia did the same I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood.

After 15 minutes of straight on talking the teacher finally managed to shut up and we started our own conversation in the back.

"What's wrong with you today Lin? You're so...unlike Lin." Danielle asked with a confused look on her face. Olivia nodded in agreement.

"She's right, we're the champagne giggle's group, you're not allowed to be down." Livvy added. This drew out a slow smile.

"I see a smile coming on, there it is...there it is!", cried Danielle happily.

"I knew you would fail us, dear pally." Olivia said, leaning back to admire her manicured nails.

"Oh shut up you two. Everything is against me today, so I'm gonna be against everything." I said in a low voice. Even though it wasn't particularly funny we all broke out in laughter. The rest of the day was much the same, with us giggling at separate intervals. I didn't see my boyfriend ,Josh, at all though, but it was to be expected. We were in different classes after all. I don't think we had a single class together. Ah well...C'est la vie.

It seemed like forever, but the last bell finally rang and we were released from the evil prison that held us captive. Unfortunately for me, today I had to stay a bit longer after school. The bloody science project was not fun, but it had to be done. I walked slowly to the library to commence my torture. At 4:25 I was still not done, but my mom was picking me up from school at 4:30, so I couldn't finish it today.

Just as I was pulling on my jacket and leaving the school, I saw two people in the window. One was Josh, and the other...oh my god. Oh my god. It was Brandi. The single most hated girl in the school. Well, by me anyway. My worst enemy. Why was he talking to her? What was he doing? Suddenly Josh closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. They were getting closer and closer when Brandi hesitated. Josh paid no attention but rammed his lips to her own.

I was falling.

Falling.

Falling.

How could he do this to me? I contemplated going through the back, but I decided to go by him. Show him that I saw everything. Make him feel guilt. I walked through the door and was met by a blast of warm air. It only worsened my mood. Why was the weather happy while I wasn't. I stood in front of Josh while my eyes slowly filled up with tears.

"Well?" I asked uncertainly.

"Well what? We're over, Brandi's hotter than you anyway." he replied with a sneer.

The tears were about to come, but not in front of him. No. I won't let him know he hurt me. I gathered myself up and walked calmly to my moms car while he continued snogging Brandi behind me. I sat in the back while my mom drove home.

The rest of the night was spent in misery, and when I at last had a moment to myself, in bed, I cried myself to sleep, hoping that this horrid day would never repeat itself. On second thought...I wouldn't let it.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please Review. Please, Please, Please!

I promise I'll update soon, but PLEASE review. I want at least 5 before the next chappie. thats not too many, is it?

You know I love you all my pallies!

Katie


	2. A Strange Dream

Bonjovie!

Elvensilver: Yea, I know, so far, but keep reading, its only the first chappie after all. I have a screwed imagination, so expect lots of...twists and turns? Lol.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When I woke up I knew I wouldn't go to school today. It was too painful. People would be looking at me from every direction. Pity. I hate Pity. The breakup will have probably gotten through the grape vine, and all the details with it.

I closed my eyes again and wondered how I could ever go on. I _trusted_ him. With the thing that I never should have trusted him with. My love. Thinking about him now only made me wonder why I didn't see it sooner. He would always strut down the halls...his almond eyes were almost always narrowed in suspicion, as well as ideas on how to get someone or other back.

I turned over in bed my eyes watering again. It was still 7:00. How can time go by so slowly? Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Oh...yea?"

"I heard what happened. Don't worry Linette, he was always a jerk anyways."

"I know, but I trusted him Danielle! How could he have?"

"Look, Linette, He was never meant for you. When he gets older the only people who will date him are sluts and hookers. He is a shallow disgusting guy who you made the unfortunate mistake of going out with."

"Thanks Danny. Hold on I have a beep."

On the other line the same conversation happened only with Olivia. Despite my friends' accusations I still felt the need to go hurt him. I broke my heart. So I need to break something else of his. I know...I sound pathetic. But the only thing I wanted to do was bash his head into a wall a few times.

The rest of the day was spent in much the same way. Me sitting around playing my X-box and watching tv.

Being too bored I decided to take a nap. Tv hurts your eyes you know. I lay in bed and the last thing I thought of was how love didn't exist.

_I woke up in a field of daisies. Their smell enveloped me and I lay back down breathing it in. I had been lying for quite a while when I heard a voice. _

" _Hey there princess..."_

_Sitting up I looked around but didn't see anything. Laying back down I figured it must have been my imagination. _

"_Don't ignore me precious." came the voice again._

_Sitting up this time I looked over on my right and say an oak tree that definitely wasn't there before. Looking closer a say a shadow beside it. _

"_Who are you?" I asked warily. _

"_Now, now no need for such coldness sweetheart" the shadow laughed._

"_Who are you?_" _I asked, panic growing stronger._

_The shadow started advancing towards me. Getting up and running away I heard laughter behind me. _

"_You can run precious, but you can't hide."_

_Suddenly it was right in front of me. It was still a shadow, but it was so close...so..cold..._

_The earth started shaking while the maniacal screams of mirth grew louder. The earth underneath my cracked and I fell through. _

_Falling..._

_Falling..._

_As I fell into the darkness I remembered the previous day. The earth started closing in on me. I knew it was over. All over. I was going to die. _

_I stopped falling. Looking up I saw why. An angel had grabbed my arm. _

" _I knew you'd come!" I cried, smiling in relief._

I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling, my body soaked in sweat. It all seemed so real. So much like...it was really happening. I realized I was clutching my hand over something. Opening my hand I saw a pendant. The first thing that jumped into view was the pendant's sunset colored jewel, embedded in a pair of wings. Where did I get this? It looked so old. Shaking my head I decided to go take a shower. I was probably still drowsy.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well, pallies. I agree with Elvensilver. The first chappie was a bit drab. But I promise (cross my heart and hope to die) that I will make it more...unrealistic later on. Not in human behavior mind you, but in the setting. I hate those stories where the ending is obvious. I will do my very best to make thing as exciting as I possibly can! Please review. Pretty please?

Katie


	3. A New World

Bonjovie y'all!

Chava: Thanks so much for the feed back. It's really useful. And I plan on getting into the fairy tale aspect (it IS in Fairy Tales, lol) I already have some ideas. I am hoping to update as soon as I can because once the inspiration hits I gotta keep going, because writer's block might be right around the corner.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After my shower I decided to go for a walk. After all, I can't stay holed up in here forever, no matter how much it hurts.

Walking to the small stream that ran behind my backyard, I wondered if I had set myself up for heartbreak. I had heard rumors about Josh, like that he was a player, that he was self-centered, and that he had no regard for anyone else's feelings, but when I met him, he seemed so sweet. I should have known it was just an act.

As I got over the hill my reflection became visible in the water. Lying as close to the water as I could I closed my eyes and tried to think of happier things. Sitting up again disheartened I wondered if I ever would. Putting my hand in my jean pocket I felt something. Pulling it out I saw that it was the amulet I had clutched in my hand after my nap. I didn't remember putting it there.

Getting up to go back to the house I felt like all the air had been knocked out of me. I staggered forward, only to be pushed back be an invisible wall. Panicking I knew only that my house was in the direction and in my house there was a phone. Pushing myself through the invisible wall I came out into a field covered in daisies.

Oh no.

I pinched myself. It hurt. This was real. Looking around I didn't see any trees or people. I saw a village in the distance, but other than that there was nothing else around me. Calming down a little bit I closed my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep, for when I opened them there was a crowd of people gathered around me. I heard bits and pieces of conversation:

"The prophesy..."

"I expected someone older..."

"Can she be trusted?"

"Who knows who she is..."

At last a brave youth came out and cleared his throat. Everyone quieted realizing someone was going to talk to me.

" Who are you and why have you come here?" he asked in a cold voice.

" I haven't done anything, why is everyone gathered around me?" I asked in return.

I gave me a cold glare. I glared back.

"Why are you here?" he asked again.

" I don't know." I replied truthfully.

"Take her to King Andrew!" a man in the back of the crowd called out.

"Quite right." the youth replied.

As I was being led away I thought I glimpsed a shadow under an oak tree, but when I looked again there was nothing there. So my life in the kingdom began.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As per usual. PLEASE REVIEW!

Lol.

Katie


	4. The Prophesy

Bonjovie Ppls!

Yay! One review! Thx! Well, it's a start! Lol.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Arriving at the castle, I began to wonder what the king was like. Thinking about how things worked in the Middle Ages (I think that's where I am)I began to worry. What if they thought I was the devil or something like that?

I was led into a great room. At the far end there sat King Andrew, as I had started to think of him.

"Leave us now!" he bellowed, and I began to think he might be drunk. The peasants backed out of the doors respectfully. I know I wasn't supposed to notice, but right before he left the youth sent me a fleeting glance. When he saw that I saw he blushed and hurried out more quickly.

"Well, now lady. I suppose we both know why you're here." he said softly, as if something was troubling him.

" Well, Ki, milord, I actually do not know why I am here." I said carefully. His eyebrows went up and he suddenly had a look of deep caution.

" You must know of the prophesy..." he said, his voice trailing off into the distance when he realized I didn't.

" Very well, very well. We shall have to go from the beginning." he said with a troubled look. So he began:

" Long ago there lived a Prophetess. Prophetess Danae was without doubt the most accurate prophetess anyone had ever seen. Every prophesy she made later became real. From wars to marriages to births to people...it all came true. In her last breath, with clouded eyes, she made one last prophesy:

_As end of Maeth draws ever near,_

_A fair haired maiden will appear,_

_With her she carries a pendant of mine,_

_She'll be in pain when she crosses the line._

_Eyes brown as earth, _

_And nails of green,_

_This maiden will become queen,_

_When terror dwells upon the land,_

_It will be her job to command..._

She then died, the prophesy unfinished. Ever since then, more then a hundred years ago, we have always waited for the end of Mae. We knew that some day the prophesy would come true. The people all waited to see her pendant, and were all curious as to what the maiden would look like, but in truth, royalty such as I worry more about the terror that is to rule the land. As well as the fact that the prophesy is unfinished." he finished at last. By now he looked weary, as if he'd just run a marathon after not sleeping for a week. I now noticed the dark circles under his eyes, and the knots in his hair. He must be really worried. Wait...whoa...So what if I had blond hair and brown eyes...and green nails( stupid me, decided to put on green nail polish)...and...and...the pendant. Putting my hand in my pocket I drew it out.

"If this is the pendant you are looking for, then I think I am the one you have been waiting for." I said, raising it for him to look at. He gasped and leaned forward.

" It has come back." his eyes darkened, " when it has come back I know there is no stopping the terror, whatever it maybe". For me all of this information was coming as a shock. These people had been waiting for me for a century, and they expected me to save them from some terror. Suddenly it all hit me full force. Josh, the dream, the river, the people gathered around me, and now this. Everything went black, and before the ground disappeared, I felt completely calm.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As per usual, please review! Okay, I know this one is a bit shorter, but I'm having a bit of a writers block. Wish me luck.

Katie


	5. Arranged Marriage?

Bonjovie Pplz!

If you're wondering why the answers for the reviews aren't in the next chapter from the chapter that was reviewed I'll say: I write 'em as I get 'em. If I'm on chapter 5 and I get a review for Chapter 2, then the answer is still gonna be in chapter 5. Juuuuuuuust in case!

Sirenic Griffin: Thx! I'm glad you think so! It's kind of what I'm aiming for... :)

chava: Thanks a lot for the criticism, its really helpful. I know that chappie 4 should've been longer ,but I had a bit of a writers block and it was late. Also I like the idea about the thing that happened in the past. I might process it into something more of my own, but expect something like it. :)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When I awoke, I saw that I was in a very well furnished room. There were tapestries on the wall and I was lying in a canopy bed. There was a pair of windows overlooking the courtyard and even a mirror on the table.

"You are awake. I have been waiting. You need to know your duty." A voice said out of thin air.

"I am in your head. Do not try to find me, as it will confuse you more. I no longer exist in the mortal world." it said again. I was beginning to think I'd gone crazy. There was a VOICE inside my HEAD. Normal people don't get things like that. It laughed.

"Don't worry child, you are not crazy." it said, as if it knew what I'd been thinking. Who are you? I thought.

"That information is of no need to you." it responded coldly. I started to freak out again. There was a voice...inside my head...and I didn't know what it was. This was scaring me. A lot. This was worse than the dream. A lot worse.

Reminding myself to breath I got up and went to the mirror. Looking in the mirror I decided that nothing in my appearance had changed. I heard the door open behind me and swung around to face a tall, thin, pale boy. He looked to be about 12 or 13. Realizing I was in my undergarments I blushed and rushed back to the bed where I buried myself in the covers.

"I-i-i-f this is a b-bad time I'll c-come back later..." He muttered while backing out of the door.

"No, no it's fine, did you want something?" I asked trying to calm myself. He could've knocked.

"Um...No nothing really..I just wanted to see my future wife..." he looked up cautiously.

" WHAT?" I nearly screamed, my voice reaching a high pitch.

" Well, the prophesy says that you are to take command when terror reins, and the only way you may do that is by marrying the prince. Which is me." He explained uncertainly.

"Did you not know that?" he added, bewildered.

"What? Huh? Leave!", I stumbled over the words, my mind reeling for ways out of this loophole.

I lay back wondering, my mind overloading with numerous thoughts. Run away? No that won't work. They all know me. Suicide? All right girl, you're not THAT desperate.

I needed to think outdoors. Getting up I walked over to the closet in the corner, which I had failed to notice earlier. Opening it, I found simple garments. Nothing too fancy, for the middle ages I mean. Pulling on a pale blue dress, I walked to the mirror to comb my hair. I should've brought my purse with me, I thought . . . how am I supposed to last with no make up? I didn't really want to use the ones here, as they seemed pretty gross. Oh well, this will have to do, I thought smiling to myself in the mirror.

" You're radiant." the voice commented. I panicked for a second and then remembered who it was. I was beginning to think it was only a dream.

"Oh no princess, I'm just as real as you are." the voice said softly. A sharp jab of fear in my stomach reminded me who else talked like that. The voice seemed not to have heard.

"Come to the field where you arrived to meet me." the voice said airily, before disappearing. I knew it'd disappeared because I felt a kind of emptiness where it had been. Should I go to the field I though over and over again, not realizing I was pacing. I stopped and remembered something my mother had told me when I was young. _You can't run away forever_. I remembered and felt some courage. I would go and face whatever evil lived in that field.

Walking softly to the door, I pulled it open and looked around. It was an empty hallway. Creeping to where I thought the stairs would be I looked down to see the pale thin boy talking with King Andrew.

" But she was so surprised father. She must've known." The pale thin boy said.

" Do not worry Jehu, she has to be married to you. It is the only way." King Andrew said with finality before walking out of the room. Looking around the boy nearly caught sight of me, but I backed away just in time. Watching him closely I saw him go up to a tapestry and peer behind it. Looking one more time around himself he pulled out a key and disappeared behind the tapestry. I figured there was a door there, a secret one. My mind being to preoccupied with other thoughts didn't register this at the time.

I creeped down the stairs and encouraged by the emptiness slipped out of the the castle. Once out I had to tiptoe to the back garden. There were too many guards in the front to even try. In the back garden I saw two maids whispering together before disappearing into the rose bushes. This maybe just what I needed I thought, a way out of the castle without being seen. Peering through the rosebushes I saw that there was indeed a small hole in the wall. I didn't know if I would fit. Taking a deep breath decided to try. I may get scratched up during the process, but it was worth a try.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yippee. Funfun.y fingers hurt. I don't wanna type any more. :'(. Lol. Ill update asap, before I lose my train of thought. Thx for the reviews ppls!


	6. Daniel

Hallo! First things first, I am SO sorry for not updating forever! But I didn't have internet for the summer because I got an earring and my parents spazzed. But whatever. Im here now. Be happy! On wit the story!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the middle of the rose bushes a barely there hole in the wall looked out at me. I wondered how in the world no one had noticed it, but decided it was my luck. Taking a deep breath and sucking in my gut I started through the small hole. My head, my shoulders and my waist had gotten through to the other side without too much trouble, but when it came to my hips they wouldn't budge. After a wasted attempt I decided to look for somewhere else to get through, so I started back. Oh...no...er...this is bad...I was stuck in the hole, unable to move forward or back. Oh crap. Fuck this shit crap ugh. This is so not my day. I continued pushing forward and felt a bit of the wall crumble away. Okay, that was good. But after that bit my luck ran out. I wondered at what a sight I made, their precious queen, half way out of the wall. I relaxed , figuring that they couldn't do anything to me either way. Tapping my fingers on the grass I observed peasants walking around just across the moat. Looking at the moat I noticed that a bit of water was low enough to walk through, without even getting your knees wet. I looked up at the sky, trying to figure out if I could see any shapes in the clouds. So preoccupied with this, I didn't notice that one of the peasants milling around on the other side of the moat had spotted me and was then walking towards me. And I didn't notice, until he cleared his throat. Looking up with a sense of complete uncaring, I saw the same youth, who I now noticed had a black shag (I wondered briefly what they called them here) and dark, nearly black eyes. His face turning a deep shade of red as he looked at me, and I realized that with him looking down on me, he could see right down my dress. I looked at him with a smirk on my face, and immediately he looked away, his face turning a deeper shade of red.

" I think you should stay in the castle." he said, the tone of his voice not showing the color of his face.

" Well, I don't, so help me get out of the hole." I told him firmly, half hoping that this would turn into playful teasing. He was pretty hot you know.

" As you wish." he replied with a sigh. I sighed inwardly, but what else did I expect? I was their queen, well, almost, I didn't think they could flirt with the queen.

For a while we struggled with getting my hips out of the hole, but after the rock crumbled away some more I slid through without any problems. My legs followed, and then I was sitting on the ground, with the guy looking down on me.

" Well, are you going to help me up?" I asked, in a bad mood after being stuck in the hole. The guy blushed, seemingly embarrassed at forgetting such a simple thing. He helped me up without a word.

" Where, may I ask, are you going milady?" he inquired rather coldly.

" No place of your concern." I replied equally unemotionally.

" Milady, it isn't safe for a young woman of your beauty to wander about alone. May I offer my escort?" he asked, his tone betraying absolutely no emotion, but I saw in his eyes a glimpse of fear. Fear? At this moment I remembered that was incredibly out of the ordinary to ask the queen or even the queen to be such questions. Or even have these kinds of conversations. This was an incredibly odd guy. But no matter. I couldn't let him accompany me either way, what I had to go do, I had to go do alone.

" No, I'm sorry, but I will not be in need of an escort." I finally replied, very formally I think. Without another word he turned around and walked across the moat and back onto the road, where a female immediately turned her attentions on him. For a second I had forgotten what I was doing her, but with a cold realization I remembered that I was to find the field of daisies. I'd no idea which way to go, so thinking logically, I decided to follow the road. Across the moat and down the road I walked for what seemed like eternity, but in reality was probably only a couple of minutes. I kept worrying that someone would recognize me, and raise the alarm. But it turned out all my worrying was for naught, because everyone seemed to be too occupied with what they were doing to pay attention to some girl walking down the street. Eventually I'd come to the outskirts of the village, and saw the field. In the middle of the field I saw the oak, just like in my field. I felt cold inside, but it had nothing to do with anything abnormal, it was just fear. Standing, frozen on the edge of the field I heard a high pitched melody. Though I didn't want to admit it, I was entranced. There was something soothing in the melody, something that made me relax, lie down, close my eyes...no. I immediately snapped out of the trance when I remembered why I was here. The song continued to play on as I looked around, and found, to no great surprise, that it was coming from the oak tree. With a sigh I walked towards it. When I was standing in the shadow of the oak, I noticed that there was no source to the music. Looking up, I stepped back in surprise and the music stopped abruptly. Staring down on me, was a copy of the peasant boy, with blond hair and blue eyes. In his hands he held a small instrument which I took to be the source of the music. He was fairly high up in the gigantic oak, and I wondered how he was going to get down. As if reading my thoughts he jumped down just a few feet away.

"Who are you?", I asked, " Do you come from the village?" With a small smile he shook his head. The whole time while I was near him, I realized, I felt a warmth. Similar to the coldness of the shadow, was the warmth that this person gave off.

" I am a friend." he replied, smiling at me. I opened my mouth to ask him to be more specific, but before I could say anything he interrupted.

" I cannot tell you more, unfortunately, Linette." he said with a weary look on his face, "don't bother, I cannot tell not because of my own will, but because of the will of those above me." . Now, I was always an incredibly romantic person, filled with lots of imagination, so I take this to mean that some greater power doesn't want me to have anymore information than I absolutely need. I know, immensely corny, but I'm a romantic. Looking this new figure over, I notice that he isn't dressed like the other peasants, which is understandable, seeing as how he said that he wasn't from the village. He wore a loose white shirt tucked into the tight pants...inner voice: eww...that are fairly common these days. His boots came up to just under his knees, and he had a small carrying case for his instrument.

" Well, can you at least tell me your name?" I asked hopefully.

"Daniel." he answered.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well, thats it for today! Any advice? Review!

Katie


	7. Strange Dreams and Prophesies

i'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, but i have been so busy with exams and junk i barely have time to do anything. there is a way you can get me to actually update lots, which is, dare i say it REVIEW! Muahahahaha! yea, im just a bit hyper... :P anyways, if this seems slightly detached from the rest of the story im really sorry, it's just that i had to skim it over myself, cuz i honestly didn't even remember what i'd written :P well ill start writing now and stop the idiotism...

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_Daniel...Daniel...Daniel...where have I heard that before? I swear I heard it before..Oh my goodness...This is driving me absolutely crazy...> _I thought to myself as I sat under the giant oak. I was pretty sure Daniel was not the person I was supposed to meet, so I sat down and decided to wait. I don't know how long I sat there... i think I even fell asleep once or twice. I went over everything in my mind, and started wondering if I was still here for a reason, or if Daniel was actually the oneI was supposed to meet... suddenly my back grew warm. I turned around and saw that the tree was on fire. I sit here, completely confused, because the fire is not hurting me...and suddenly I feel a warm presence beside me. I turn and see a regal woman, dressed in a crimson dress, with blond hair piled high on top of her head. She gave me a small smile and gestured with her arm at the village. I give her a confused look, but move my gaze in that direction. What I see shocks me- people milling around in confusion, burning, children being abandoned, crying, everything is ablaze, and as tears well up in my eyes, I wonder if this is the horror I was supposed to save them from, the horror i had _failed _to save them from. _It is neither._> Said the voice in my head. It's a strange sensation this time...warm...comforting...like a part of my head is in a foggy warm haze. _What you see before you is my present. This is an event I forsaw. The people you see on the inside of the village are the ones you doubted me. The people on the outside, most of which I saved, are the ones who believed.> _She finished, pointing to a place not far away from us. I noticed that here there was a much larger crowd. All watching quietly as the village burned. Suddenly rain started pouring from the sky, and the scene before me changed - people in the fields, praising god for the rain, children dancing, people celebrating. Several more flashed by, each full of happiness, or sadness, or pain..._ Do not doubt me, for I am the one who speaks mind to mind. I am no longer a part of this world. I am a part of another. After I am done speaking with you, you must leave this place. Do not come back until you feel the same or a similar feeling in your mind calling you back. Do you understand? _> I nodded mutely, wondering if this was the great prophetess the king had told me about. If it was her pendant I wore. I heard a hidden yes in my mind before the feeling disappeared. I look around but it was completely dark. Pitch black. I couldn't see a thing. Suddenly I realized my eyes were closed. I laughed quietly to myself and then got up. I am caught between two options. Listen to the woman, or face whatever was terrorizing me. Somehow, I think it would be better to face my fears another time...preferably when I haven't just been warned against them. When I had walked most of the way down the village road, I noticed something odd. There were no villagers, No one for that matter... it looked like everyone had just gotten up and left. I figure it's better safe then sorry, and make my way to the back of the castle and through my hole in the wall. Wandering back to my bedroom I lay down completely exhausted, as if I've been gone for days instead of hours. I close my eyes and immediately fall into a deep sleep.

_A woman lays old and frail in a bed. Only one man, wearing a crown in beside her, holding her hand. Suddenly words flow out of her mouth, her last prophesy. He lifeless eyes are no longer visible beneath dead eyelids. The man beside her weeps. A scribe, hidden in a corner of the room writes down what the woman said and hands it to the man. _

_The man is in a library, storing the parchment safely in a place he hopes no one will ever find it, behind one of the stones in the wall._

_The woman stands in a field full of daisies, underneath an oak tree, a melody coming from herlips. Suddenly she appears to split in two, the copy completely identical in every way, except the dark, pitch black hair, and the cold lifeless eyes. The copy disappears. The woman stands alone. Allamarisse. A whisper from the oak._

_The oak Is the only thing to be seen. A child lays at the base of it. A blond haired, blue eyed child. It cries softly before being absorbed into the tree. _

_I dark haired woman stands and laughs from deep under the earth, tangled in the roots of an immense tree. She holds a baby boy in her pale arms._

_A violet haired child peeks curiously around billowy skirts, wondering what will come next._

_The violet haired girl shoots arrows, fences, learns the things a man usually does._

_The oak tree is approached by a dozen men, who mean to cut it _down_. Roots come up from the ground andkeep the hunters at bay. _

_White lights play on the surface of a crystalline pool. In the middle sit a blond woman and boy, him playing a soft melody on his instrment. _

_A prophetess makes a prophesy about a new born child, that he will die valiantly. Bravely, for the good of mankind. _

_A never ending field of daisies. Nothing any where. Only a forest at its edges. _

_A whispering. Allamar. _

I open my eyes and wonder about the strange dream I've just had. _A mixture of past present and future my dear, pay attention, for they will be of great use to you.>_ a warm voice inside my head. This one somehow doesn't bother me so much. I turn around when I hear a knock at my door.

"Yes, I KNOW they've already checked here, I just want to know for myself..." a masculin voice sounded from behind the door. I quickly look down to make sure I'm weraing clothes this time.

" Alright, but don't be surprised if you don't find anything." another slightly higher pitched, but still obviously a males.

The knock sounds again. Isit on the bed and sigh - come in.The same guy I talked to before opens the door cautiously, and I look at him strangely.

" I thought peasants weren't allowed to wander the kings castle." ,I said a bit confused.

"Well, our king is a little bit paranoid of late, so he made the whole village come looking for you when you didn't show up for 2 days.", he replied, looking happy to have found me.

" Two days!", I gasped. How could I have possibly been away for two days?

He looked at me as though I was insane.

"Yes, two days, when the sun comes up once, and then goes down, and then comes up again, and then goes down again. Am I getting through to you _your highness_?" He commented with an arrogant smirk on his face.

I shrugged, not particularly caring, still trying to work out how I had managed to be gone for two days. The youth led me down the stairs into the throne room where King Andrew was pacing back and forth, beside himself with worry.

"WHERE IN HEAVEN'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN?", he hollered at me. I've been up in my room, milord. I answered honestly. He scoffed and sat down. He obviously thought I was being difficult. He yelled again, only this time louder. I gave him the same answer. His face contorted in a mask of fury.

"Send her up into her room and lock her in, I refuse to tolerate this kind of behaviour. She has no right to lie to her king." , he said still obviously very angry.

Well, this was just great, I thought as they led me up the stairs. I was going to be a queen/prisoner in this twisted little world.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yes, I know, whatnot. I'll update when I'm at 20 reviews or more. That should take all you lazies a while, and I'm busy. Please give me ideas, if not fully formed ones, just something. I swear I won't use the exact thing, I'll change it, but right now, I've only got the main outline, I haven't got any events for the body. HEEEEELP. or else ill die of writer block. or maybe not. Maybe ill think of something. But either way, help is greatly appreciated. The italics are meant to confuse. They aren't all gunna be answered in this story. I'm already thinking of a sequel (ha! i know, what a loser, haven't even got the first one done.). but anywho, review please!

xox Katie


End file.
